When You Told Me You Loved Me
by FuuMegami
Summary: When Ferio comes to earth to be with Fuu, they never could have imagined how things would turn out....
1. Default Chapter

When You Told Me You Loved Me  
  
Author: FuuMegami  
  
Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG-13   
  
  
Fuu was getting ready for her first day of high school, and her last year in high school. It had been about four years since she had last been to Cephiro, and it all seemed like a dream now.  
  
She was still in contact with Umi and Hikaru, but the three had drifted apart because of school and other activities. Fuu was the top of her class and was going to graduate with top honors and go on to a fancy college. But she also felt as if she had slipped into a lonely place since she left Cephiro. Having nothing but good grades was starting to get to her, and yet she remained alone because she just didn't know what else to do.  
  
At least she had her cousin Masako. Masako was always there for Fuu, wether Fuu wanted her to be or not. Although she was a bit controlling about Fuu's life, Fuu never said a word. It's not like Fuu always did was Masako told her to do.  
  
She put on her green school jacket and smoothed out her grey skirt. Masako came in and smiled.  
  
"You look nice, but you should fix the part in your hair." Masako said with a smile.  
  
"It looks straight to me." Fuu replied as she tilted her head.  
  
Masako laughed and grabbed a comb, "I'll fix it."  
  
"I can do it," Fuu replied.  
  
"No that's ok," Masako replied as she combed Fuu's hair down in front of her face. She then placed the combed at the back of Fuu's head and ran it forward. "Careful not to pull," Fuu said with a smile.  
  
Masako laughed and finished fixing Fuu's part.  
  
"There we go, perfect," Masako said as she flipped her own straight shoulder length blonde hair over her shoulder.   
Fuu envied her slightly, Masako didn't have to wear glasses, her green eyes were perfect.  
  
"Well come on, we don't want to be late on the first day of school." Masako said as she practically skipped out of the room.  
  
Fuu sighed and fallowed her cousin, without skipping.   
  
  
Once at school Fuu took a seat and put her head down on her desk.   
  
"You miss me that much?" Said a very familiar voice.  
  
"No way," Fuu said before even lifting her head from the table.  
  
Her eyes moved upward and she turned her head to see Ferio sitting in the desk next to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Fuu said as her eyes began to fill with warm tears.  
  
He smiled and adjusted his black tie, but before he could reply Masako cut in.  
  
"You're Ferio? The boy that my Fuu is always crying over?" Masako said in an angry tone.  
  
Ferio didn't know weather to nod or not.  
  
"You did something to her, and she's been depressed and sad ever since." Masako said. "You should pay for what you did to her."  
  
"It's not like that," Fuu said softly.  
  
"Maybe it is in a way, I'm sorry it took me so long to find you." Ferio said as he reached for Fuu's hand.  
  
Fuu blushed and a smile slowly crept over her face.  
  
Masako quietly took her seat on the other side of Fuu, but kept a close eye on Ferio until the next class. She looked at her schedule and was upset to see home room was the only class they had together.   
  
On her way out of the class room Masako ran into Ferio, "stay away from her." She said sternly.  
  
Ferio was a little surprised, Fuu had one over protective cousin. Ferio noted that his had history class with Masako and algebra 1 with Fuu. Mostly he couldn't wait for school to be over so he could explain to Fuu how and why he was here. He couldn't get the big grin off his face, seeing Fuu had made his day.   
  
  
History class came too soon in Ferio opinion. He slunk to the back of the class room and made himself as small as possible. When he looked up from his note book and pen, he realized Masako was sitting next to him.  
  
"I want to know who you are and why you're here." Masako demanded with a stern look on her face.  
  
"I'm from Cephiro and I've come to be with Fuu-chan." Ferio replied.  
  
Masako laughed and Ferio smiled. "Look you jerk, you tell me where you're from right NOW."  
  
Ferio gulped and decided to make something up really quickly. "China." He replied. "I'm from China." He nodded quickly. "Yeah I was born there, lived there, ate there, and breathed there too."  
  
"Fine then. Whatever." Masako replied as she folded her arms over her chest.  
  
Ferio shrugged and turned his attention to the teacher who had just come into the room.  
  
  
Algebra 1 was his last class of the day, and the only class he had with Fuu. He wasn't late to this class. He had made sure he knew where it was. He slide in next to Fuu and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Ferio," Fuu said with a smile. "It is good to see you again."  
  
Ferio took her hand and kissed it. "It's good to see you too."  
  
"Walk home with me today," Fuu said.   
  
"Sure!" Ferio said and almost jumped from his seat. "I uh... Hope I didn't sound to excited..."  
  
"Well, you did. But it is to be expected, we have not seen each other for quit some time now." Fuu replied as she took out her math book.  
  
Ferio watched Fuu all throughout the class, 'I'm gonna have to take summer school for this...' He said to himself. Fuu caught herself sneaking glances at Ferio, but tried hard not to stare, she would never want to get a bad grade.   
  
  
Masako mean while sat in her Bio class wondering about Ferio. She had a funny feeling about it. He was lying about something. And he had done something horrible to her cousin, leaving her a different person. She always wondered if Ferio had raped her or maybe just said terrible things to her. But Fuu would always deny any wrong doing on Ferio's part. And now that he was in town, she was going to have to watch him like a hawk.  
  
Ferio was relieved when the last bell rang, he quickly gathered his things. Fuu shoved her books and pen into her book bag, slung it over her shoulder, and then grabbed Ferio's hand. She pulled him down the hall towards the exit.  
  
"Slow down!" Ferio yelped.  
  
Fuu laughed softly and slowed her pace through the maze of people that filled the halls. Fuu obviously couldn't wait to get out side either. As the two burst out into the cool crisp fall air, Masako spotted them.  
  
"Come on Fuu-chan," Masako said as she reached for Fuu's hand, the one holding Ferio's.  
  
Fuu pulled her and Ferio's hands behind her back. "No." Fuu said in a abnormally strong tone.  
  
Masako looked hurt and surprised at he same time. "Fuu, stop acting so childish." Masako said as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Ferio is walking home with use." Fuu announced.  
  
"I didn't say he could," Masako replied.  
  
"I don't need to ask," Fuu snapped.  
  
Ferio just stood there holding Fuu's hand and looking at her face. Fuu suddenly jerked Ferio forward and started walking.  
  
"Don't be so harsh," Ferio warned.  
  
"I'll try," Fuu replied.  
  
The continued walking, not waiting up for Masako. She did however catch up on her own. Masako was silent, but cast quit a chilling atmosphere with her attitude.  
  
Ferio wanted Masako to go away. He really desperately wanted to kiss Fuu. Something that made him crazy, he just had to kiss her. But he didn't feel right doing it in front of Masako.  
  
"This is my house," Fuu said as she stopped in front of her large black gate.  
  
"Wow, why the big scary gate?" Ferio asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"To keep perverts like you out," Masako replied.  
  
Fuu's head snapped around. "Please Masako, be nice."  
  
Masako only switched her book bag to her other shoulder.  
  
"I should get home, I have to finish getting things in order at my place." Ferio replied.  
  
"Alright," Fuu replied. "Call me tonight though." Fuu said as she handed her number to Ferio.  
  
Ferio smiled and nodded. Fuu blushed as she watched Ferio walk off, she had to try hard not to let out a long dreamy sigh.   
  
"Fuu, we need to talk." Masako said as she took Fuu's hand.  
  
"About what?" Fuu inquired.  
  
"I don't want you to see Ferio any more. And we will talk of this no further." Masako replied.  
  
"You don't know him," Fuu said angrily. "You have no right to tell me I can't see him."  
  
"You don't know him either." Masako replied.   
  
"Yes I do, I met him at Tokyo Tower several times and we talked quit a bit. I truly enjoy his company and ask that you peruse this no farther." Fuu said before she slipped through the gate and closed it behind her. "Good day Masako," Fuu said as she bowed and went up her drive way.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Two

When You Told Me You Loved Me  
  
Author: FuuMegami  
Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Fuu and Ferio, *sigh* but CLAMP owns them XD  
Authors note: I'm sorry if anything thought I was Ferio bashing, I wasn't really meaning too. I love Ferio ya know, he reminds me of my wonderful finace. So don't think I don't like him even as the story goes on. And yeah, man, Masako is harsh and a pain, but she adds to the story line no doubt.  
  


Thanks to: All the reviewers for posting all those lovely reviews! And Special thanks to Suzanami and XIXHikaruXIX

  
Chapter Two   
  
  
Fuu sat at her desk writing out the last of her algebra home work questions. The sun had gone down but Fuu hardly noticed as she was high engrossed in her work. Her only light came from the hall.  
  
Suddenly her light went on and Kuu handed her a white portable phone. Fuu blinked and put her pencil down.  
"Hello?" Fuu said in a soft tone.  
  
"Hey Fuu!" Ferio said in his usual chipper voice.  
  
"Oh! I forgot you were going to call," Fuu admitted with an uneasy laugh.  
  
"You and your studies!' Ferio teased.  
  
Fuu giggled and whirled her chair so that she faced her wall clock. "Soooo..." Fuu trailed off.  
  
"Sooo, what underwear are you wearing?" Ferio asked.  
  
Fuu was silent as she watched the hand on the clock move.  
  
"Sorry! I shouldn't have said that." Ferio said as he laughed. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."  
  
Fuu laughed, "It's ok really. At least it's just you and not some weirdo."  
  
"Alright then, so.... Do you wanna do something this Saturday? Anything at all, you name it." Ferio said.  
  
"I... Well you know..." Fuu trailed off.  
  
"Ahh, no I don't!" Ferio laughed.  
  
"There's so much we haven't done yet," Fuu replied as she bit down on her lip.  
  
"You can't think of *anything* you want to do?" Ferio asked.   
  
Fuu was surprised, after these past two years of dreaming and wishing, she couldn't think of a darn thing to suggest. Her mind was running on empty with the rush and excitement.  
  
"Ok..... How about a walk and then a movie?" Fuu blurted out the first two suggestions that came to mind.  
  
"Sounds great. I'll pick you up after lunch on Saturday and while we take a walk I'll tell you how I came to be here."   
  
"Wonderful," Fuu replied happily.  
  
"I should go I have to finish my home work." Ferio said with a sigh.  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
"Bye," Ferio replied.  
  
Fuu hug up the phone as a childish grin spread across her face while a crimson blush made her look even sillier. She found herself unable to go back to her home work. All she could think about was her date with Ferio.  
  
She was jolted suddenly from her fantasy land when the phone rang. She picked it up since the phone was right there.  
  
"Fuu-chan, it took me *forever* to get through." Masako said sounding really annoyed.  
  
"Oh, sorry I was on the phone." Fuu replied sounding bubbly and silly.  
  
"With who?" Masako snapped.  
  
"You mean with whom. And the answer is Ferio."  
  
"What did he want?" Masako asked.  
  
Fuu paused before answering. "Math home work. He needed me to explain the problems to him, he didn't take pre-algebra and didn't realize how very much it would have helped him." Fuu replied casually.  
  
"Well so long as he wasn't asking you out." Masako replied. "So, did you see the looks Lucas was giving you today?"  
  
Fuu was drawing little hearts in her math book while her cousin was talking. "Hm?" Fuu mumbled. "What?"  
  
"You weren't listening?" Masako asked sounding stunned.  
  
"You know me and math." Fuu covered. "I'm in love with it."  
  
"So, anyway, those looks," she paused. "You still with me?"  
  
"Yeah, those looks." Fuu echoed dully.  
  
"The ones Lucas Martinez gave you today... I think they two of you would make a very good couple."   
  
"Ah," was Fuu's lame reply.  
  
"Tomorrow ask him for his phone number. The two of you could go out this Saturday." Masako suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Fuu muttered. "Uh look I'm going to get back to my home work."  
  
"Ok, night."  
  
"Ok," Fuu said before hanging up.  
  
Then she flopped down on her bed to day dream of Ferio. She found herself imagining a warm sunset, with Ferio. A quiet moment where they two of them said nothing, and yet in the silence neither of them felt that anything needed to be said. It felt like their silence was a sign of contentment. And with that day dream she fell fast asleep and dreamt of Ferio.  
  
  
In the morning Fuu awoke to realize she hadn't finished her home work. A definite first for her, but she didn't have time to finish it all. Lucky for her she didn't have anything that needed to be handed in that day. She laughed at herself in the mirror, she had become a almost happy go-lucky girl with stars in her eyes.  
  
Masako let herself into Fuu's room. "Morning cousin," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning," Fuu said with a smile.  
  
"Your hair is a mess," Masako said as she frowned.  
  
"Yeah, I fell asleep in my clothes, let me go take a quick shower." Fuu replied as she closed herself into the bathroom.  
  
Masako walked over to Fuu's desk and sat down in her chair. She swirled the chair back so that she was looking down at Fuu's school books. She was surprised to see all the hearts among the algebra equations. But that was nothing compared to her shock when she realized she hadn't even finished her home work. She bit down on her bottom lip and sighed.  
  
"Oh Fuu, are you falling in love?"  
  
"What?" Fuu called from the shower.  
  
"Never mind," Masako called back.   
  
She closed Fuu's school books and began putting them in Fuu's book bag.   
  
"He just better not hurt you," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Fuu came out with her hair still wet and her uniform back on. She quickly ran a comb through her hair.  
  
"Let me help you," Masako said as she held out her hand.  
  
Fuu shook her head. "No, that's ok. I want to get to school."  
  
"In a hurry for more home work?" Masako asked.  
  
Fuu smiled, "of course."  
  
Masako raised an eye brow as she handed Fuu book bag to her. "Sure."  
  
Fuu blinked her green eyes, "is everything alright Masako?"  
  
Masako nodded. "Of course, but we better get to school."  
  
Fuu nodded and ran ahead of her, "race you!"  
  
Masako blinked and shook her head and fallowed without running. Fuu could run to school, run to Ferio. But Masako was going to make sure Fuu wasn't throwing her life away.  
  
  
  
Fuu's eyes searched the crowded hall for Ferio and a grin spread across her face when she saw him. Masako could see the way Fuu seemed to light up, not just her eyes or her smile, everything lit up. Fuu trotted over to Ferio who was leaning against the wall in front of a class room.  
  
"Hi," Fuu said as she tugged on his sleeve.  
  
"Hey Fuu," he said as he lightly touched shoulder. "How you doing?"  
  
"Fine. How are you?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm good, especially now that you're here." Ferio replied as he grinned.  
  
"I love when you talk like that," Fuu replied.  
  
"Mmm I love-" Ferio began but Masako was now standing next to him.  
  
"You love what?" Fuu said, her eyes and voice full of hope.  
  
"I love math class." Ferio said slowly.  
  
Fuu was about to cry when she realized Masako was standing next to Ferio, and instead she ended up laughing.  
  
"You don't love math class. You love how good the teacher looks. Admit it." Fuu replied.  
  
"If only she wasn't a Mrs.," Ferio said with a dreamy sigh.  
  
Fuu grinned just as the bell rang.   
  
"See ya," Ferio said with a wink.  
  
"Yes," Fuu replied as she headed off to her own class room.  
  
  
During class whenever she got the time she finished off what home work she left over from the night before. By the time her last class came around she had no home work left to finish and she was really starting to miss Ferio.   
  
She was happy when he sat down beside her and handed her a note. She opened the note and read it, 'I missed you.' The note said simply said, but it was not simple to her. She quickly wrote 'I missed you too.' And handed him the note before the teacher came in.   
  
Fuu drew a few hearts in her note book, but mostly she found herself paying attention to the teacher. She raised her hand a few times, answered some questions. But to be honest, she was happy when the class was over. She didn't get up and head out, because once they left the class room Masako would be all over them.  
  
"You need to do something about your cousin. Do you want me to talk to her?" Ferio asked.  
  
Fuu shook her head. "It wouldn't do you much good. Kuu was always good at handling her, but Kuu's so busy with college studies I hate to bother her."  
  
"We shouldn't sneak around," Ferio said.  
  
"We're not. She's not my mother, therefore there is no real sneaking."   
  
Ferio shrugged. "I just want to do this right, you understand?"  
  
Fuu smiled. "Yes, I know. I'll talk to her myself this afternoon."  
  
Ferio nodded, "alright."  
  
"I should go," Fuu said as she grabbed her book bag. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yup sure will."  
  
Fuu laughed and went out to go find her cousin. Masako was waiting right outside the class room with a very stern look on her face.  
  
"Want to study together?" Fuu suggested as she brushed past.  
  
"I was going to suggest the same," Masako replied. "Just you and I." She added.  
  
Fuu nodded. "All of my friends have plans today, so it's just you and I."  
  
Masako was very pleased to hear what her cousin had to say.  
  
  
Once at Fuu's house the two girls sat down on Fuu's bedroom floor and spread out their books.   
  
"Did you get the chance to talk to Lucas today?" Masako asked before Fuu had a chance to mention a snack.  
  
"No." Fuu replied with a shrug.  
  
"I figured, he said he didn't even look at him once in science class." She laughed. "You and your studies, studies before boys even."  
  
Fuu nodded, starting to get annoyed with her cousin and her usual drab conversations.  
  
"I asked him for you." Masako said as she grinned.  
  
"Asked him what?" Fuu said as she tilted her head.  
  
"If he'd go out with you this Saturday. Don't you remember anything from our conversation yesterday?" Masako said as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Nothing beyond the looks he was giving me." Fuu admitted. "And I already have plans to meet with an old friend that day. Lucas will have to wait."  
  
"An old friend? What do you mean by that?" Masako said as she closed her dark green note book.  
  
"Stop it. Masako, just stop it." Fuu said as she shook her head. "You are not my mother."  
  
"But I care about you, and I sure know what's best of you."   
  
"You do not. Else you would trust me, because maybe, I know what is best for me too." Fuu replied as she ran her hand over her white carpet.   
  
"This is about Ferio. Has he told you that I am too controlling?" Masako said angrily.  
  
"No." Fuu replied simply. "He said that he and I needed to talk to you about this. He wants to do this the right way."  
  
"Do what?" Masako said as her eyes widened.  
  
"Dating," Fuu said quickly as she patted her cousins hand to sooth her. "We only want to date, he is very respectful and very much the gentlemen."  
  
Masako was still not calm. "You can't date him. I simply won't allow it."  
  
"There you go again," Fuu said as she rolled her head back in frustration. "You cannot tell me whom I can and can not date."  
  
"You don't respect me at all." Masako said as she turned her back on her cousin.  
  
"Yes I do," Fuu replied softly. "Please, just let us date for a few weeks. Judge him not before you know him, judge him when you do know him."  
  
Suddenly the phone rang out in the hall. Fuu raced to the phone hoping it was Ferio. She was glad to hear his voice on the other end.  
  
"How's it going?" Ferio asked.  
  
"Not well, not well at all." Fuu said as she glanced back into her room where Masako sat playing with a pencil. "I believe though she had calmed down considerably."  
  
"That's good." Ferio replied.  
  
"You're talking to Ferio aren't you?" Masako said in a cold and crisp voice.  
  
Fuu nodded and Masako snapped the pencil.   
  
"I'm leaving." Masako announced. "If you want to be Ferio's whore and just make a total ass out of yourself go right ahead. But you won't do it with me to fall back on."   
  
Masako stormed out with her stuff leaving a teary eyed Fuu.   
  
"I hope she gets over this." Ferio said finally.  
  
"I hope so too." Fuu laughed a bit. "She was like this when I first started hanging out with Umi and Hikaru."  
  
"The over protecting often smothering kind huh?"  
  
"Exactly."


	3. Three

When You Told Me You Loved Me

Author: FuuMegami

Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I Don't own Fuu and Ferio, *sigh* but CLAMP owns them XD

Authors note: thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in quit some time, but I've been pretty busy. Which is why I'd like to remind people that the more reviews I get the more time I'm willing to spend writing. Not to say that I will stop writing or anything crazy like that. Anyway enjoy the chapter, and it's not the last chapter. I have plans for at least 4 other chapters, probably more.

  
  


Chapter Three

  
  
  
  
  
  


Saturday had finally come and Fuu was surprised at how nervous she was. She twisted a strand of her golden hair around her finger. She stood in front of her full length mirror looking at her reflection. She smoothed out her pale green ankle length skirt, which matched her button down the front sweater that was over her white tank top.

It felt good to be doing things on her own, even if Masako was still not talking to her. But Fuu felt it was time for both her and Masako to get a life, the two of them couldn't be each other's security blanket forever.

The door bell rang and a grin spread across her face. She trotted down the stairs to find Kuu talking to Ferio.

"Yup only a couple blocks away," Ferio said.

"well, Fuu's here now, I guess he's all yours now sis," Kuu said with a wink.

"Thank you," Fuu said with a slight bow. "We will be back in time for dinner."

"Alright, you two have fun." Kuu said as she waved the two the door.

"Your sister is nice," Ferio said as the two of them walked down the street.

"Yes, she is. And I am very glad to see the two of you getting along." Fuu sais with a smile.

"You wanna go for that walk now?" Ferio asked.

Fuu nodded.

"We'll walk through the park, if that's alright with you."

Fuu smiled, "sounds lovely."

Ferio held out his hand for hers and she gladly took it.

'So, what are you doing here?" Fuu asked.

"I'm here three months on leave from Cephiro." Ferio replied.

"That sounds so formal," Fuu said as she ran her free hand down the trunk of a tree.

"Clef, as my advisor and friend, was urging me to marry." Ferio continued.

"Marry?" Fuu said as she swept a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, now that Cephiro is without a pillar, it is in even more of a need for a king and a queen. So Clef chose a young princess from a small part of Cephiro. Her name is Sakura, and she's very nice but... She's just not you." Ferio explained.

"She sounds like a wonderful girl." Fuu said softly.

"I told Clef that I couldn't marry her. As much as I care for Cephiro, I worry about causing more heartache, so I could go through with it. I wanted to come here, and be with you. Clef agreed, but I have only three weeks. I have a minimal amount of money, and I had to take classes on how to act in your world, and what to expect." 

"Clef let you come to earth just to be with me?" Fuu asked.

Ferio laughed. "He protested it like crazy. He told me after my three weeks I will be begging to come home. But, I don't think that will happen." 

"What if you never return? What will become of Cephiro?" Fuu asked her eyes wide.

"It would be passed down to a cousin of mine, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to take over. And Clef would remain advisor." Ferio replied.

"Would you give Cephiro up for me?" Fuu asked as she looked into the depths of his deep golden eyes. "No, wait, I could never ask you to do that."

"Cephiro is my home." Ferio said slowly. 

Fuu nodded. "At least I have you for a while."

"But what is a home without the one you love?" Ferio finished.

Fuu smiled. 

"I've got a place here on earth. I don't have a lot of money, Clef would only let me have enough to get by on. You can tell this is not what he wanted. Sometime you'll have to come see my apartment." 

Fuu climbed onto a large gray rock that was at the foot of a large lake. 

Ferio climbed onto the rock with Fuu and sat down beside her. "So, tell me, why is Masako so protective of you?" 

"She and I grew up together, we were almost as close as sisters." Fuu began. "We grew apart for a while as she was in a serious relationship with a young man." Fuu paused and took a deep breathe. "Masako became pregnant, and when he found out, he left her. Just a few months later, she lost the baby, a very sad miscarriage."

Ferio put his arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"Afterwards she became clingy, and then protective. And then the whole thing with Cephiro happened. And Masako swore that you had done something much like what he did to her."

Ferio hung his head. "I've spent so much time disliking her, now I feel really bad."

"It's ok, even I have been disliking her." Fuu said softly.

"I've missed you," Ferio said after a moment of silence.

Fuu leaned against his shoulder. "I've missed you too. But you were always in my heart, and my dreams."

"Mmm, do you want to talk about any of those dreams?" Ferio asked with a grin.

"Well... One of them was this terribly romantic kiss..." Fuu trailed off as a dreamy look came over her.

Ferio felt like kissing her, but... Should he just kiss her, or should he ask, or...

Fuu looked into his eyes, they were so full of things, swirling around like a hurricane in his eyes. She then took a deep breath and caught Ferio's lips in what would be their first kiss. Ferio put a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her back.

"Was that as romantic as your dream?" Ferio asked.

Fuu took a moment before she replied. "No. It was even more romantic."

"Hmm, well let's not forget about that movie." Ferio replied.

  
  
  
  


After her date with Ferio he walked her back to her door step and kissed her on the cheek. Ferio watched her go inside the house and then he went on his way back home.

Fuu went up to her room and sat down at her desk while she brushed her hair. 

She sang softly to herself, "stars in my eyes, you in my heart, this is... love?"

"Dinner's almost ready!" Kuu called up the stairs.

"Alright!" Fuu called back. She sighed and put her elbows on the desk and rested her chin in her hands. "This *is* love."

"Dinner is on the table." Masako announced.

Fuu looked up, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I dropped by to see how your date with Lucas went, and your mother invited me to stay for dinner." Masako replied.

"Lucas, um, well..." Fuu said as she pursed her lips.

"What?"

"I think I stood him up." Fuu said calmly as she walked past a wide eyed Masako.

The two girls went down stairs and silently sat down at the dinner table. Fuu's father said grace and then the family began eating.

"So Fuu, are you going to tell us about your wonderful date with Ferio?" Kuu asked before putting a spoon full of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Well, we went for a walk in the park and then we saw a really goofy movie." Fuu replied.

"Ferio, as in Ferio Prince?" Masako said as she blinked.

"Of course," Fuu replied as she began eating her meat loaf.

Masako had a very uncertain and worried look on her face.

"What is it?" Kuu asked.

"Well, it's just..." Masako paused dramatically and pushed around her meat loaf with her spoon. "I've heard some not so nice things about him."

"Masako!" Fuu exclaimed.

"It's the truth, all the girls are talking about him and behind the school this, and behind the market that. You know." Masako replied calmly.

"I don't think you should be seeing a boy who treats girls like that." Fuu's father said.

Fuu dropped her fork onto her plate. "Please, don't say that." Fuu pleaded.

"I forbid you to see Ferio." Her father said firmly.

Fuu stood up and pushed her chair in, "I am no longer hungry. Please excuse me as I have a crap load of crap for school to do." And with that she left the dinning room and went upstairs.

"You were a bit harsh," Kuu said. "She never swears, even in the slightest. That's so out of character for her."

"It's that Ferio I tell you." Masako replied.

"I've never heard any of those things about Ferio, and he seems like a very nice young man." Kuu replied as she pushed her plate in. "I'd like to be excused too."

Fuu sat down on her bed and folded her arms across her chest. "I am a good girl. And Ferio's a good guy. And I have no plans to end up like Masako. But I don't want to be alone..."

She looked out the window at the clear starry sky. A full moon stared back at her.

"I miss Ferio.." She said with a sigh.

And that's when a sneaky smile spread across her face. Sh tip toed out into the hall and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed Ferio's number.

Ferio put down his mail that had just appeared out of thin air, meaning it came from Cephiro. But before he opened it the phone began to ring.

He grabbed it and sat down on his bed. "Hello?"

"Hello Ferio, It's Fuu."

Ferio smiled, "Fuu-chan, how are you?"

"I want to meet with you. Tonight." Fuu said quickly.

"I don't know, it's late." Ferio said in a uncertain tone.

Fuu walked over to her window and looked out. "Take me for a walk in the moon light." Fuu said softly.

"I should say no," Ferio replied. "But I can't."

"I'll meet you in the park on the rock." Fuu said in a hurry.

Then she hung up before he had a chance to say good bye. She changed into a pair of jeans and pulled a gray hooded jacket over her head.

She passed Kuu on her way down stairs, "I'm going to get some ice cream." Fuu said casually.

Kuu nodded, "ok."

She then snuck out the kitchen door and into the chilly fall night air. She grinned wildly, so unlike her, and yet it felt so good.

"I'm good," she whispered to herself. "No, I'm bad... It's good to be bad."

She ran down the drive way and let herself out the gate. She didn't need to run any more once she was past the gate, but she kept running anyway. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and she loved the rushed.

She came to the park out of breathe to find Ferio sitting cross legged on the rock, he too was out of breathe.

Fuu smiled, "nice to see you."

Ferio held out a hand and helped Fuu up. She settled down next to him and leaned against him.

"The stars are so beautiful, I love how when you're looking at a star, you're looking into the past." Fuu said.

"Uh-huh, very beautiful," Ferio replied.

Fuu laughed, "You've been looking at *me* the whole time." 

"I love how you hair glows blue almost in the moonlight." Ferio whispered.

Fuu blushed and Ferio laughed.

"My hands are clammy," Fuu admitted.

"And my heart's beating 100 miles a minute," Ferio replied.

Fuu put a hand on his chest just over his heart. "You are right."

Ferio put his hand over hers, "This is right too." And with that said he pressed his lips to hers kissing her softly.

She ran her free hand over the scar on his cheek and his free hand was against her neck.

When they finally parted lips Fuu bit down on her lower lip. She felt like she was going to gush over with emotion, and if she wasn't careful in her gushing, she might drown Ferio.

"I love," Fuu said as she searched his golden eyes.

"I love you too," Ferio replied. Then he let out a loud sigh. "I've been waiting for the right moment to say that."

"I need to get home soon..." Fuu said with a sigh.

"Aww... Alright." Ferio replied he jumped down.

He helped Fuu down and hugged her. "I love how you feel in my arms."

"Mmm I love the way I feel in your arms too." Fuu replied. "But, I need to go home now."

Fuu pulled out of the embrace, but Ferio still held her hand. She walked until their arms had gone as far as they go could. Ferio sighed and let go.

"Sleep well my love," he called after her.

She laughed and hurried home. 

  
  


When she got home she found Masako waiting for her in the kitchen. "Where have you been?" Masako asked.

"I went for a walk." Fuu replied with a shrug.

"By yourself, or with your boy toy Ferio?" Masako asked. "Because if that's the truth then I'll have to tell your mom and dad."

"Look, bitch, I have had just about enough of this." Fuu said as she became very angry. She took a few deep breathes, she was letting her emotions get a hold of her, a very bad thing. "If it's war you want, it's war you're gonna get." She said finally before leaving the room.

Masako was left standing at the kitchen counter. "I'm worried about you Fuu-chan..." Masako sighed. "But maybe you're right, and maybe you are able to take care of yourself."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Four

When You Told Me You Loved Me

Author: FuuMegami

Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own rayearth or any of the characters, never have, never will.

Chapter Four 

  
  


  
  


Fuu's right arm dangled over the side of the bed. She opened one eye as she felt the sun on her face. She opened her other eye and smiled. For the first time in years, she had smiled and really felt like smiling.

Fuu sat up and stretched her arms over her head. "Today's a good day, I can feel it."

She got out of bed and slipped on her slippers, then she went to the window. Masako was on her way up the walk way.

"'Morning Masako!" Fuu yelled as she waved.

Then she grabbed her uniform and ran into the bath room to shower. She showered and as she did she made a decision: she was going to tell Masako and Kuu about Ferio. She let the water roll off her and onto the bath room carpet. Then she quickly dried off and dressed.

Masako was in Fuu's room waiting for her.

"Give me a sec, I want to get Kuu. I have something to tell the both of you!" Fuu said.

Fuu then ran off leaving Masako to wonder. She found her sister and pulled her into her room.

"Alright, I think to stay honest and keep from sneaking around, I need to tell you this." Fuu paused and looked at them both, so wide eyed.

"What?" Masako said as she blinked, wondering if Fuu was about to tell her off again.

"You were right Masako. Ferio isn't who he says she is." Fuu replied.

"I knew it! That bastard." Masako said as she made a fist.

"He's a prince. he's here on leave to see me." Fuu continued.

"Really?!" Kuu shrieked.

"That's not the big one. You see, he's from another world."

"Woah, hold up, what do you mean?" Masako questioned.

"You heard me, another world. I've been there, it's an amazing world. Although not all of the memories are pleasant, but they are because of me, not him...." 

Fuu told a summerize version of both of their trips to Cephiro, Kuu and Masako listened in silence.

"Wow." Kuu said finally.

"Now, we are going to go down stairs and tell mother and father that Ferio Prince was not the one we heard all those bad things about. And that I am inviting him to dinner tonight." Fuu said as she marched out of the room.

Kuu and Masako followed, still in a bit of shock, and the worst part was they were unable to tell anyone about the story.

"Mother!" Fuu called as she swept up her lunch box. 

"Yes?" Said Mrs. Hououji as she walked into the room with a laundry basket on her hip.

"I am inviting Ferio Prince to dinner." Fuu announced.

"You see we had the names wrong, it wasn't him," Kuu piped in.

Mrs. Hououji didn't look convinced.

"It's true Mrs. Hououji," Masako added.

Fuu watched as her mother was thinking, crossing her fingers behind her back and trying to keep from jumping around.

"Oh Fuu dear I don't know..." Mrs. Hououji said as she frowned.

"Come on mom, you remember how Cid and I were we loved being together until you told us we could be." Kuu pointed out.

Fuu was now hopping from one foot to the next. "PLEASE!"

Mrs. Hououji sighed, "alright."

And with that Fuu tore out of the house with Masako close behind her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Masako called.

Fuu continued running. "Thanks for your help!" Fuu called over her shoulder.

"Anytime. Now that I know the story. But I warn you..." 

Fuu shook her head, "don't bother." Fuu finally slowed down. "You'll love Ferio once you get to know him."

"Well, I'll have to be the judge of that." Masako said in her usual snappish tone. "But I'm sure if you say he's ok then he can't be all bad."

Fuu grinned and then started running again.

"She should join the track team." Masako mumbled to herself.

Ferio mean while stood outside the school waiting for Fuu. He had something for her, a small gift. He stood there grinning stupidly.

"Hello," said a voice he didn't recognize.

"Hey," Ferio replied as he looked a blue eyed blonde haired girl in the eyes. 

"You're in my math class, my name's Himiko." The girl said as she tossed her long straight hair over her shoulders.

"Oh... I'm Ferio," replied.

"That's a cute name," she said with a smile.

Ferio didn't reply and just continued searching for Fuu with his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring. Himiko at the same time reached to touch his arm but ended up bumping his hand. The ring fell on the ground. The two of them brushed hands as they both bent down to get the ring. Himiko smiled at him.

Fuu flew through the school gates. She looked around the school yard for Ferio. He was no where in sight.

"He must be inside," Fuu observed.

"I figured," Masako replied.

The two girls went into the building Fuu scanned faces until she spotted him. She froze when she saw him, her breathe caught in her throat. She bit down on her lip and held back tears. 

A girl with long blonde hair had her arm rapped around his, and he was talking to her and smiling. Fuu turned to run out the of school, but Masako grabbed her arm.

"I'm going to go beat him up," Masako said angrily.

That was when Ferio spotted them and pulled away from Himiko. He hurried over to find Fuu crying.

"I should hit you right now," Masako said as she glared at him. "But I'm going to give you time to explain yourself."

Ferio held out a little box to Fuu. "I was showing her this and it's for you. We were just talking, she's really clingy."

Fuu sniffed back her tears and took the box. Inside was a little gold ring, just like he had given her in Cephiro. 

"Oh Ferio!" Fuu said as she slipped the ring on. 

Ferio smiled, "you still mad at me?"

Fuu thought about it for a moment. "No, not really."

Ferio let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight at my house." Fuu said quickly.

"Sure," he replied.

"Great!" Fuu said as she hugged him.

"Wear clean clothes," Masako said as she walked past.

"Uh... Will do..." Ferio trailed off. 

Fuu laughed.

  
  


That evening Ferio showed up dressed in a nice pair of black pants and green shirt. Fuu answered the door wearing a long sleek dark green dress.

"Oh wow, are you sure I'm at the right house?" Ferio said with a grin.

She stuck her tongue out at him and motioned for him to come in.

"Mother, this is Ferio Prince, Ferio, this is my mother Mrs. Hououji." Fuu said as she began introducing her family to him.

"Nice to meet you," Ferio said as he bowed.

"I like him already," Mrs. Hououji said with a smile.

"And this is my father, Mr. Hououji," Fuu said as she pointed to her father.

Ferio bowed again. Her father reached out his hand and shook Ferio's.

"Then you already know my sister Kuu and my cousin Masako, who has no life and seems to live here." Fuu finished.

"She just can't get enough of being around me," Ferio reasoned.

"Mmm hmm..." Masako said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well dinner is on the table so we should go into the dining room." Mrs. Hououji said with a smile.

Ferio fallowed Fuu into the dining room, pulled out her seat, waited for her to be seated and then pushed her chair in. Kuu and Masako grinned. 

"He's so princely," Kuu said dreamily.

"In a manly sort of always lived on earth kind of way," Masako added.

Fuu's parents both just stared at them. 

"I told you guys not to eat all those cookies," Fuu said as she unfolded her napkin and put it in her lap.

"So Ferio, how long have you lived here?" Mr. Hououji asked.

"Not long, just since a week before school started." Ferio replied.

Everyone began eating, Masako and Kuu kept watching Ferio as he ate.

"Are you girls alright?" Mrs. Hououji asked.

"Of course," Kuu replied as she put a big piece of meat in her mouth. 

"I hear you own a computer company," Ferio said to Mr. Hououji.

"Yes, are you at all interested in the field?" Mr. Hououji replied.

"No not really. Business management and computers are not something I am at all good at. I was thinking about becoming an ancient literature teacher." Ferio replied.

"Oh really?" Said Mrs. Hououji. 

Ferio nodded, "I've always loved reading."

"Fuu here loves reading too," Mrs. Hououji said with a smile. "Especially stories about princesses and happy endings."

"So unlike her," Kuu added.

"So, what do your parents do for a living?" Fuu's father asked.

"They passed away when I was young," Ferio replied. 

"Oh! How terrible... Do you have any family?" Mrs. Hououji asked.

Ferio shook his head, "no, my sister died a few years back and so now it's just me."

Tears began to well up in Fuu's eyes all of the sudden. Ferio knew even after the time that has passed that Fuu would still tear up when Emeraude was mentioned. He put a hand on shoulder for just a moment.

"You poor boy," Mrs. Hououji said as she began to tear up.

"I didn't mean to make everyone here cry," Ferio said as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"It's ok," Fuu said with a smile. 

"I don't look to the past, I don't try to live in it. If I did I'd forget the present, so don't worry about it." Ferio said.

"Well put," Masako said sounding surprised.

  
  


After dinner and desert Fuu walked Ferio to the door. "They loved you," she said with a huge smile. "But not as much as *I* love you." She added.

He laughed and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, and your family, and your cousin too."

Fuu laughed, "don't get to carried away."

Ferio kissed her again and then went out the door. Fuu closed the door and then spun around. She rapped her arms around her self and just grinned. "Oh, the love him!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
